Vitamin D compounds are both safe and therapeutically effective for the treatment of psoriasis when used topically. Recently, the fda has approved the use of calcipotriene (dovonex) for the treatment of psoriasis. Therefore there is still a need to find new active vitamin d analogues with high therapeutic potency in treating psoriasis while having little or no side effects on calcium metabolism. Hexa-fluoro 1,25-dihydroxyvitamin d3 is a fluorinated derivative of the natural active vitamin d analogue hexafluoro 1,25-dihydroxyvitamin d3 for the treatment of plaque psoriasis in adults.